bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ominous Blade Neviro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61217 |no = 1695 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 164 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 52, 59, 66, 73, 91, 94, 97, 100 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 8, 4, 7, 6, 7, 6, 15, 10, 7, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 52, 59, 66, 73, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |bb_distribute = 13, 8, 6, 4, 2, 7, 6, 7, 6, 13, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 52, 55, 59, 62, 66, 69, 73, 76 |sbb_distribute = 18, 15, 13, 10, 8, 6, 3, 6, 3, 6, 3, 6, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |sbb2_distribute = 22, 18, 16, 14, 12, 10, 8 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 52, 55, 59, 62, 66, 69, 73, 76 |ubb_distribute = 18, 16, 14, 9, 7, 4, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |ubb2_distribute = 20, 18, 16, 14, 12, 10, 4, 3, 2, 1 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = A master of all manner of sinister techniques, Neviro even taught his advanced pupils assassination techniques. Had Neviro won in the sacred La Vedan tournament and made his school of fencing the national standard, it would have meant the spread of assassination techniques across the La Veda Republic. Given that Neviro's sect of fencers were likely involved in political infighting, this would have produced a very different history than that of modern La Veda fencing. Indeed, with Neviro acting as an advisor to the La Vedan elite, the republic doubtless would have entered a dark period in its history. |summon = Whatever means I must use, they're justified if I win. They just didn't understand that. |fusion = Battle is always cruel. That is why I must win. Whenever, and against whomever. |evolution = In battle, victory is justice. When you lose, you die, and that's the end. Honorable and righteous? Don't bore me with that! |hp_base = 6327 |atk_base = 2991 |def_base = 2373 |rec_base = 2006 |hp_lord = 8254 |atk_lord = 3747 |def_lord = 2972 |rec_lord = 2527 |hp_anima = 9371 |rec_anima = 2229 |atk_breaker = 4045 |def_breaker = 2674 |def_guardian = 3270 |rec_guardian = 2378 |def_oracle = 2823 |rec_oracle = 2974 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Murderous Bloodlust |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, 130% boost to Spark damage, hugely boosts all elemental damage & enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes |lsnote = 125% elemental weakness damage & 120% Atk against status inflicted enemies |bb = La Veda: Malice |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk/Def, 180% Atk, 80% Def to Atk & 130% Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Dark La Veda: Death |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, additional 7 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk/Def, 180% Atk, 80% Def to Atk & 130% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 7 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 7 |sbbmultiplier2 = 650 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Brutal Torment |ubbdescription = 14 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, additional 10 combo massive Dark attack on single foe, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Atk/Def reduction, 350% Atk, 250% Def to Atk & 350% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 14 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 14 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 10 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 10 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2200 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Dark Schemer |esdescription = Considerably boosts elemental damage & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes |esnote = 75% dark elemental weakness damage & 100% Atk against status inflicted enemies |evofrom = 61216 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 75% elemental weakness damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +20% boost, 150% Spark total |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds huge all elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 125% elemental weakness damage |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds huge damage boost against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 180% Atk to status inflicted enemies |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 75% status infliction chance |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 30% chance 30% Spark vulnerability |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Zelban, Hero of La Veda |addcatname = Neviro2 }}